The Forgotten Potter
by Stripes16
Summary: What if James Potter had a sister? A sister who lived to tell the tale. Follow Madeleine Potter from Age 10 and 1 month to her death. Discover how the Marauders became who they were. How family and friends can beat the most powerful evil in all of the World, muggle or wizard. And that love can survive past the grave. Come and hear the story of the forgotten potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When I was younger all I wanted to be was a somebody. Somebody who made a change, I didn't need to be famous. Just somebody who could do good.

I think I did that. Or I least I hope.

My life was a dream, with loving parents and amazing brother. A ton of Friends and everything I could wish for.

Until that horrible day

Have you ever taken something from your sibling? The happiness from getting what you wanted and you feel victorious. But then your parents come and take it and give it back to your sibling. You feel defeated. Thats how I felt. They took everything I cared about and loved.

I still remember when me and James talked about our plans.

_"James what is your plan for the future?" I said one afternoon in our treehouse. The light was shining on my legs and as we laid down I could feel the warm wood under my back._

_" I want to be the worlds best chaser" he replied with a smirk on his face. Right then he messed up his hair and straightened his glasses._

_"Really James, after Hogwarts what are your plans besides causing mayhem?" I said as I rolled my eyes _

_" I want a family with about 6 children. Ill be the best auror in history. And every weekend we'll play Qudditch" he said looking up at the celling. He then sat up and looked at me with a genuine smile._

_" And I want you to see me everyday and I want us to raise our children to be the best Qudditch players ever." He laughed as he finished_

_I stood up and walked over to him _

_" James we'll always be together right?" I asked looking at him intently_

_" Forever" He said as her held out his pinky_

_"Forever" I said as I grasped his pinky_

_We looked at each other gave each other the famous Potter smirk._

I miss those days. I had no worries and didn't know hat it was like to loose people I cared about. I felt lucky because I'm adopted. My parents were visiting the U.S.A with their young son, they went to a neighborhood to visit a friend . She was volunteering at a orphanage, as they walked in they heard me cry and looked at me knowing I was their child. They were an older couple and having James was a miracle. They saw a chance to expand their family and adopted me.

_I toddled over to my father with a smile and reached for the broom. I smiled and climbed on. _

_"Da whoosh" I yelled as I watched my dad just skim the grass as he flew._

_Me and James both looked at my father in wonder he looked smaller and smaller as he rose up on the broom. My dads black hair is mused up and glasses slightly crooked. His blue eyes are alight with happiness. Mom stands holding James from going to high and we all feel complete joy _

I am very grateful for everything. For starting Hogwarts a year early. For meeting the people I did, I'm getting ahead oh myself. I'm going to tell you my story

The story of the forgotten Potter


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up on James's 11th birthday was one of the most stressing day's in my life.

It had always been me and him against the world.

Mom let Dad cook? Me and James would get Leah our houself to make something in secret.

We got grounded? We would both go into muggle playground and meet kids. We always came back so out parents never knew.

But now James would be going to Hogwarts.

Without me.

I wanted to hide his Hogwarts letter so no could let him go.

I tried to hide my heavy heart and did our tradition. I woke him up with dungbombs in his room. He screamed and grabbed me as he headed out of his stinking room.

He tackled me and both burst into laughter.

"Little princess my ass you are such a little imp." he says smiling. I do this every year so he kind of knows what to expect. He ruffles my hair as I crinkle my nose in disgust.

"Happy Birthday!" I say hugging him after we finish wrestling.

" Jamie! Maddie! come to the sitting room!" I hear my mother say using a charm so we can hear her.

We both run as fast as we can. James is still in his pijamas and I am in James's old Quidditch uniform. It's a bit long on me but I am taller then he was at my age.

We walk in and see a man I have seen to many times. Albus Dumbledore is a man no one can forgot. His slivery beard still had small patches of red and he wore yellow robes reminding me of the bee's we found sometimes in some tree's in our Manor. His half moon glasses looked funny compared to James's and my Dad's rounded specs. His face had crinkles when he smiled which I assumed was often.

"Hello my boy." he says to James and my heart goes into my throat. I want him to stay with me so badly.

"Hello!" James says eagerly and he leaves me alone frozen in the door frame. I cannot move as I notice the wise mans eyes on me. He stare is like he knows everything about me, something I don't like much. I now notice that his nose looks like it has been broken before, little did I know that I would be the second person to break it almost ten years later.

James stares at him and he gives him a twinkling smile. Then he notices his presents ad his cake. The cake is a lavish four story cake all in Gryffindor colors with a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES, written on a broom on the top layer. It looks amazing but even that can't make me excited for his impeding party.

"My boy this is a very important year for you! You will going off to Hogwarts in September and you will start a new chapter in your life! Here is your letter and I hope you make your parents proud!" he says pulling out a letter with a huge flourish. James grabs the letter as if it was made of pure gold and gingerly opens it as mom and dad look on, mom with tears in her eyes.

"This is our younger Maddie, say hello dear!" my mother says wiping her tears.

" She is a very pretty little one. How old is she?" he asks.

"She's ten, but she's cool even if she is girl!" James's says before no one else can respond.

"I can do a lot of magic for a ten year old! Let me show you!" I say as I stand up next to the cake.

I think of the broom that has HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES on it and imagine it flying around the cake. I close my eyes and focus very hard. I hear gasps and I look up and am shocked.

The broom indeed started to move and it continued to have the text on it but it has others. On the cake now were 12 brooms, 6 with red robes and 6 with yellow ones. They were having a Quidditch match on the cake. A drawing that looked like James was a chaser on the red team and so was a drawing that looked like me. I. We helped each other score 10 points and we celebrated. The images were very detailed and amazing.

My parents look at me shocked not knowing what to believe. James is whooping and hollering at me to teach him how to do that.

But Dumbledore is just standing their looking at me the same as before just now his eyebrow is a bit raised.

"We had no idea she could do that!" my father says looking as shocked as we all feel.

"She has talent no doubt." my mother says looking at me shockingly.

After a while the silence becomes deafening and James starts asking Dumbledore about the school. How many pitches do they have? How many students are about his age? Are the classes very hard? After awhile they all move on to talk about Hogwarts and they all seem so happy about hearing about where James will be going in September.

I am the only one who is not so thrilled.

James opens all his gifts and gasps at the new broom he gets. After Mr. Dumbledore reminds him that he cannot bring it with him to Hogwarts. I sit around faking happiness.

Am I being selfish? Maybe

After my parents send James to get dressed I ask if I can speak to Mr. Dumbledore alone. He obliges and we walk into our main corridor.

"Mr. Dumbledore I have a dire question to ask you." I say crossing my arms and looking serious but I get mad when he gives me a nice smile.

" And what would that question be my dear?" he replies.

"Why cannot I go t Hogwarts with James? I can do the same amount of magic as him!" I say hiding my tears. I have to convince him.

"How old are you my dear?" he asks gently

"I'm 10." I respond confused. Why does he me to say that? He knows my age already.

"You are much to young." he says shaking his head.

" I have enough power! Here let me show you!" I say

I focus so hard on everything. My family, England, the world flash throughout my mind quickly. It causes me to feel weak until everything goes black.

Albus Dumbledore POV

I watch the young child force herself to use all her power. I notice the chandelier starting to shake until the whole manor starts to do the same. All the Potter's run in and John picks up his daughter as the four of us run outside. It is not only the house.

We walk down to the muggle village and see that all the muggles have none of what they call electricity. They are running widely around the street looking crazed. Young children are crying and people in general are confused.

Out of nowhere Madeleine goes up with any help. He father scrambles to catch her and I managed to contain her. I a unique spell on her and I notice small tears falling down her brother cheeks.

"Are you okay James?" I ask genteelly hoping that is.

"I am okay! I am Potter man so I am not crying either! But will Jo be okay? She has to be! She has to!" he says but by the end his eyes are filled with tears.

"I have no idea but I hope she is." I say truthfully and i wrap an arm around the young boy. This is a horrible way to spend ones birthday.

None of us speak again as we apparate to St. Mungos.

When we arrive it is in chaos. All of the patients are panicking and none of the healers can do much to help them. Then Madeleine starts to shake and even my power cannot keep her anchored. She sails up and her eyes open.

The odd part is that her eyes are now blue as an robin eye.

She seems to sap all the power and everything goes dark for a second. People scream and I feel fearful, I have no idea what is happening. The ministry is going to have to investigate this a lot. But what if this is caused by one little girl?

The lights come on and the shaking stops and she crumbles to the ground.

We all are shocked without words, except James.

"What just happened?" he asks and I really have no idea.

Maddie POV

I wake up feeling dazed and exhausted. I have no idea why I am in this strange bed. I notice my mother talking to Dumbledore.

"How is this possible Jo is just an average witch!" my mother says. I close my eyes so they cannot tell I'm awake.

"I have a theory but it can only be proved if she learns to harness her power. She must come to Hogwarts this September Marian, she is a danger." he says seriously. I frown at being called a danger but I happy I can got to Hogwarts.

"Her power is nothing I have ever seen, more then even maybe Merlins. She must learn to contain it for the time being. I know it is a year early but she needs the training. The ministry wants to take her for testing if she will not go to Hogwarts. She could be a very formidable weapon." he continues.

" I guess you are right, It was just so scary to see what happened and how we had no control. I want that to never happen again. No child of mine would ever be used as a weapon and I told the Minster that I would never allow will be going to Hogwarts with James." she says tiredly.

I am curious what happened because I remember none of it, but who cares.

I'm going to Hogwarts!


End file.
